Rebecca's Heart
by lily-the-angel
Summary: Rebecca Chambers escaped one nightmare 2 years ago....now will have to battle for her heart and soul...Will she stand tall or will she fall?
1. Default Chapter

Rebecca's Heart  
  
~*~Sad to say that I don't own Resident Evil OR Rebecca and Bily for that matter...Who wouldn't wish for some cute guys in that series. Please no flames. I figured I would try and write or in this case type a story about my favorite Resident Evil Zero Characters. =D And I'm happy to say that I think this came out well. For all you Carlos fans I'm sorry. Don't get me wrong I like the pairing but I wanted to do something different. Oh and all this is in Rebecca's POV. So on with the story!~*~  
  
~*~Chapter 1- Rebecca's Feelings~*~  
  
( Its been 2 years since I last saw him.....And 2 years since I long ago grew up from that nightmare....Two years.....Where did the time go? 20 years old now but still the same and I still cannot play the panio. Billy. Billy plays wonderful. I'm glad that I got the police to set him free. After all he did save my life. A life for a life I guess. I know that Billy could have never killed those people because if he did then he wouldn't have spared my life the first time we met or he would have just used me to get out of the nightmare then kill me...but he didn't. Someone snaps me out of my thoughts. )  
  
"Rebecca.......Becca are you ok?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine Chris just thinking," I say.  
  
"Just checking, you we're pretty spaced out Becca," Chris said in a worried tone.  
  
"I'm glad that we brought Umbrella down...." I didn't need to finish because he already understood what I was saying.  
  
"Yeah we're all glad for that. Well Becca dinner will be ready soon so I'll leave you to your thoughts." Chris said.  
  
"Thanks Chris." I say lightly but with a smile.  
  
( I look back out the window once more. I close my eyes for some brief moments. Now don't get me wrong I care about all my comrades. I open my eyes and look down at my diary re-reading the things I put in there and re- remembering the things I went through. )  
  
~*~Beginning of Rebecca's Diary~*~  
  
July 23, 1998, 10:25 pm  
  
I'm so excited. It's my first mission as field medic on the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team! I certainly hope that my comrades can benefit from my assistance. But our mission is disturbing.... Murderers roam the forests? Perhaps we can finally answer that question and solve this case for the benefit of the community. Still, I wonder if it was a good idea for Captain Marini to split us up after we discovered that wrecked MP vehicle and those dead soldiers. If there really is an escaped military convict in these woods, we might be unable to arrest him individually.  
  
Wait, what is that object beyond the trees? Is that a train? Why is it parked out here in the middle of the woods? If we are to get to bottom of this case, I have to be brave and investigate...  
  
I have no idea how many miles we traveled on that nightmare train. I don't know why those passengers traveled on that nightmare train. I don't know why those passengers turned into monsters and attacked. But I'm glad the prisoner, Billy Coen, worked with me to activate the emergency breaks in time. He helped save both our lives. But we're stranded now, in some unknown building in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by festering demons. I wonder how my comrades in Bravo Team are doing. Will I ever rejoin them? And the convicted Lieutenant...how well can I rely on someone who could hurt so many people, even if he is the only other human being in this desperate situation?  
  
Hours have passed, and we still can't find a way out of this facility. What was the Umbrella Corporation doing in this foreboding place? Why all the security locks, secret passages, and traps? This seems less like a training facility for new employees and more like a charnel house of unspeakable horrors. My sense of dread continues to grow as we encounter more and more members of Umbrella's First Investigation Unit, turned into creepy zombies. If Umbrella's own personal had no choice to survive, how can we live through this night?  
  
Lieutenant Coen has proved to be a valuable ally in almost every situation. I will never forget being trapped in that mutant monster's claws. I was sure it was all over. Yet Billy risked his own life to save me. How did he kill all those people? It must be some kind of mistake! I have to find out the truth about him, and I think we also need to find out what happened to the mysterious Dr. Marcus. Did he really disappear, or could he still be here after all these years?  
  
Again, a man who is a complete mystery to me has saved my life. I have to let go of my apprehensions and trust him. Billy really is a loyal and caring person. I just wish he wasn't a fugitive from justice, because he would make an excellent S.T.A.R.S. officer.  
  
The key we found in the horrible basement of this place should enable us to return to the upper levels of the facility and search new areas to find a way out of here!  
  
Finally, we've escaped from that training facility. The equipment and weapons we've come to depend on are heavy and hard to carry, but lugging them from place to place is better than being caught off-guard.  
  
Although we've left one doomed building, an even more ominous place looms just ahead. What could possibly be the connection between the Umbrella Corporation and a Church, of all places? Hopefully there's no connection whatsoever, but nothing is as it seems anymore. This is all like some unreal nightmare, but it is definitely happening...  
  
In spite of how hopeless it looks, I can only hope that Billy survived the attack and that I can find him somewhere on the other end of the cable car line. On my own, managing my weapons and finding some means of escape isn't going to be easy. I just have to take a deep breath and count on the inheritance left to me by that poor man who died on the cable car. Billy must be alive! He must be...  
  
Still no sign of Billy, and tangling with that overgrown zombie didn't help one bit. He must be trapped in the lower levels of this facility...but just how deep underground does this go?  
  
While it was a pleasant surprise to be reunited with the captain, I can't shake this sense of dread. Something awful is going to happen, and if I don't move fast, I might be too late to prevent it!  
  
~*~End of Rebecca's Diary~*~  
  
"At least I wasn't too late saving him..." I whispered.  
  
"BECCA DINNER!" Yelled Sherry.  
  
( I smile at Sherry's way of saying she's hungry and boy can that girl eat. She reminds me so much of Chris and Claire how they eat. I stand up smoothing out my long green skirt before walking out of my room. I carefully walk downstairs and walk quietly into the dining room. I see Chris, Claire and Sherry waiting for me. I smile some to them before sitting down to begin our meal. We started to eat in silence before Sherry breaks it. )  
  
"Can we go to the park tomorrow?" Sherry asked.  
  
"It's ok by me." I say smiling at Sherry who smiles right back at me.  
  
"I'm game." Claire said.  
  
( We all look at Chris for his approval which makes him look at us like he's meat or something. I must say he does look quite funny. )  
  
"Sure. How about we call the Gang and ask them if they want to join us." Chris answers.  
  
"Yay!" Sherry says.  
  
"We'll call them after dinner. We still need to figure out what to bring and the food we're going to eat while there." Chris adds.  
  
( As we eat dinner we list off things from the top of our head various things on what to bring to a park. By the time we finish our list we had not only eaten dinner but dessert that Claire made. Urgh my stomach is way too full to move. Chris somehow manages to get up and get the cordless phone before sitting back down in his chair once more carefully. I watch as Chris pushes 1 on speed dial to call his girlfriend Jill Valentine. )  
  
"Hey Jill we was wondering if you would like to join us at Raccoon Park at 11 o'clock?.....Yeah.....yup.....of course.....ok see ya then. Bye Jill." After Chris turns off the phone he looks to the girls. "Jill's game."  
  
"I'll call Leon." Claire said.  
  
( I watch as Chris hands the phone over to his sister as me and Sherry watch her press 3 on speed dial. )  
  
"Hi Leon! Yup it's me. We was wondering if you would like to join us at Raccoon Park at 11 o'clock? Heh you bet....Ok! See ya then. Bye Leon!" Claire hangs up and smirks. "He's coming."  
  
( Claire hands the phone back to Chris who turns it back on and press 2 on speed dial. )  
  
"Hey Barry. This is Chris. Would you like to join us tomorrow at Raccoon Park? Yea bring the girls I'm sure Sherry would love to see them. At 11 o'clock. Yea see you then. Later." Chris hangs up and nods. "Barry, and his family are coming. Now what about Carlos?"  
  
"I guess Chris" I heard Claire say.  
  
( Chris nods as he calls Carlos after a brief conversation with him, Chris hangs up looking at us. )  
  
"He's coming." Chris said.  
  
"Did we forget anyone?" I ask Chris.  
  
"Lets see. Jill, Leon, Barry and his family, Carlos......" Chris says as he names off names.  
  
"Check, check, check and check!" Claire said as Chris says them.  
  
( We nod but a thought came to my mind. )  
  
"Umm....I don't have a bathing suit." I say blushing some.  
  
( I see Claire and Sherry smirk. Somehow I have a feeling I won't like this one bit. )  
  
"Ok! We're going to the mall Chris....So uhh.....can we borrow your Jeep?" Claire looks at her brother with her eyes pleading to him.  
  
( I look at Chris who sighs and hands Claire his car keys which make Claire giggle and jump up running upstairs to get our purses. Chris looks at me feeling sorry for me cause now I know I'll be stuck in the mall shopping. I nod back at him as me and Sherry went to meet Claire by the front door. We see her jog back downstairs smiling as she hands us our purses. Chris stands and walks to the front door waving bye to us telling us to be careful. Claire waves back then drives off to the mall. )  
  
"Opperation Swimsuit is now in full swing" Claire giggles.  
  
"Can I get one too Claire? Mine is too small." Sherry asked from the back seat.  
  
"Sure Sherry. What kind of swimming suit are you looking for Becca?" Claire said without taking her eyes off the road.  
  
"Something not reveling thats for sure." I say as I watch passing cars.  
  
"That we can do. So met any guys lately?" Claire asked Becca.  
  
"Not really." I say.  
  
"Aww I know you like someone." Claire giggled as she was trying to find a parking spot.  
  
"Who! Who!" Sherry asked.  
  
"Promise you won't tell?" I say kinda feeling worried.  
  
"What about Jill?" Sherry asked.  
  
"Well I guess I can talk to her about him...." I say as a thoughtful look comes on my face.  
  
"True. But I promise not to tell anyone you have my word on that one." Claire said.  
  
"I promise too!" Sherry said.  
  
"I like this guy named Billy Coen...I met him two years ago when I first started S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team." I say  
  
"Wow" I heard Sherry say.  
  
"What happened to him?" Claire asked.  
  
"Well he helped me escape from the Train we was on to the Treatment Plant, who knows where that was....When we got out we went our separate ways....I took his tags as a reminder of him." I show them Billy's tags that I still wear under my shirt.  
  
"Thats so sweet." Claire say with a smile.  
  
"I'm happy for you Becca!" Sherry said smiling brightly at me.  
  
( By now we're in the mall looking at various stores still debating on what swimsuit to buy. I look at Claire as she holds a one piece swimsuit. Its dark green with a low back. Me and Sherry "Hmms" at the same time then we shake our heads no. I hold up a black swinsuit one piece with flowers on it that has a little skirt like thing at the bottom thats detatchable the back doesn't look to bad to me. I see Sherry and Claire gives me the thumbs up. I nod and decide to get it now we started looking for a suit for Sherry. Sherry holds up a red one piece suit that has little back showing me and Claire nods at Sherry's taste. I pay for mine and Sherry's suits refusing Sherry and Claire's money. We walk out the store wondering where else to walk around now that we're having fun. )  
  
"How about Spencer's?" Claire say giggling.  
  
"Nah" I say laughing as well.  
  
"Too weird in there." Sherry say.  
  
"Don't we have that Ball in two weeks?" I ask Claire.  
  
"Yeah we do....Now that I think about it." Claire say.  
  
"I think we should go dress shopping next week with Jill." I suggest to Claire.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing." Claire say.  
  
"Can we go into Hello Kitty?" Sherry asked.  
  
"That's a cute store." I say nodding.  
  
( We all nod and walk in Hello Kitty Store looking around. Of course we smile at the cute things in there but we didn't buy anything since we also wanted to save most of our money on other things. As we walk out of Hello Kitty we see Carlos. Boy I wish he would leave me alone....You see every chance that guy gets he tries and tries to get me to go out with him...Several times I wanted to so badly hurt him but as a nice and caring person I am...that will not happen. I hear Sherry sigh...And for once I have to agree with her. I don't want to see him either since my heart and soul lies with someone else. From the corner of my eyes I see Claire roll her eyes since I took notice that Carlos was walking this way. I wanted to run and hide but as a S.T.A.R.S. Member I will not....I refuse to run...Where's Jill when you need her? )  
  
"Hello ladies." I hear Carlos say.  
  
"Hi" Sherry said without making gagging sounds.  
  
"Hello" I mumble.  
  
"Whatever." I hear Claire say as she crosses her arms over her chest.  
  
"No need for hostically Claire." Carlos said.  
  
"What do you want Carlos? And get to the point before I knock your lights out." Claire said with a tone not to be reckoned with.  
  
"I just want to ask Becca if she would go out with me. Becca?" Carlos asked me looking into my eyes.  
  
"NO! Leave me alone! My heart and soul lies with someone else!" And with that said I ran...I ran so fast trying to get away from the one person that drives me up the wall.  
  
( What I didn't notice was a figure running after me. I hope it was Claire becuase I don't know what I will do if its not her. I managed to run outside by now, boy am I tired but I continue on until.....someone jerked me back hard against him. I turned my head to look at none other than Carlos Oliveria...he looks quite mad but I didn't care. My heart and soul does lie with someone else. He pushed me rougly to the wall away from people and eyes. I do wish I was strong as Claire and Jill but I have a feeling that no one will save me now from this nightmare....Now I wish I got what I came for and went home.)  
  
"Let her go now"  
  
( Carlos looked towards the voice glarring at the poor person who came to my rescue. If that was Chris...I wouldn't pitty Carlos when Chris got through with him. I cried out when Carlos grip on my arm tightened. )  
  
"This is betwen me and her so leave" Carlos manages to say.  
  
"Don't leave me with him! Please!" I cry out.  
  
"Let her go before someone gets hurt." The man repeated once more.  
  
( I get flung to the side hitting the wall before I fall, curling up. I close my eyes wishing this would end. From what I hear punches are exchanged as I curl up even more. I hear a groan as someone's body falls to the ground...Man that was quick. I whimper thinking it was Carlos that won and I hope and pray that I'm wrong. Someone lightly touches my small shoulder softly then I realize that Carlos must have lost because he would have jerked me from the cold ground. I open my blue eyes and gasp when I saw who it was...  
  
~*~I know cliffhanger but don't kill me! *Runs and hides behind Chris and Jill* Please....don't. I promise I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Okies umm.....See ya. Ja ne!~*~ 


	2. Billy?

Rebecca's Heart  
  
~*~I dun own Resident Evil or the characters. =(. Well here's the second chapter of this story. I have no idea where this is going but I hope it will come out good. =D As I said sorry Carlos fans. This story is in Rebecca's POV. Please no flames. On with the story!~*~  
  
~*~Special thanks to the Reviewers~*~  
  
~Rebecca Chambers fan- Thank you for the first review ^_^ ~Chiren_Decimal- Billy did survive trust me I beat the game...Ending was awsome to me =D ~CuttieCherry- Sorry about the Cliffy ~Darryl-Flowers- Yeah, it would drive a guy insane...I guess ~BlizzardAngel and Eh?- Thanks!  
  
~*~Okies on with the story~*  
  
~*~Chapter 2- Billy?~*~  
  
( A gasp escapes from my lips as I look into another pair of blue eyes. I can hear footsteps running towards us as I gaze at a face I haven't seen in 2 years. )  
  
"Billy...is that really you?" I whisper but loud enough so he could hear me.  
  
"Yes Rebecca its me" Billy said as he looks back into my eyes.  
  
"Thank you so much Billy...I missed you so" I say as I wrap my arms around his waist hugging him tight.  
  
"I missed you too Rebecca" Billy said hugging me back.  
  
( I felt as Billy slowly stood with me. I looked down at the bloody Carlos who's pretty much knocked out cold. And I have a feeling he won't be happy when he wakes up. )  
  
"Becca! Are you ok!" Claire said as she and Sherry runs towards me gasping.  
  
"Yes Claire I'm fine..." I say to the younger Redfield.  
  
"Let's get outta here!" Sherry said wanting to get as far as possible from Carlos.  
  
( Something bothers me as I look at Claire and Sherry wondering as I stand beside Billy now. )  
  
"Can we please go home now?" I say still shaken.  
  
"Yeah, I think we should talk to Chris about this." Claire said as we start to follow her back to Chris' Jeep.  
  
( Billy and Sherry had to help me towards the Jeep since I hit the wall kinda hard but from what I feel its gonna be bruises. Thank god nothing is broken. I sit in the backseat in the middle as Billy sits to my right and Sherry sits to my left. Claire has already started driving home. The car is silent but I think we are all thinking on what happened. I still wish I was strong as Claire and Jill but I'm happy to be who I am and I know that will never change. I look at Sherry first who has this worried look in her eyes.....Sad to say I'm worried as well. I then look at Billy who seems to be thinking at the moment. I turn my head and look ahead mentally sighing to myself. Claire parked in front of the garage of the Redfield home. Sherry got out and ran around to help Billy gently help me out. Claire walked to Chris who met half way. I smile some at Billy and Sherry for their help. We look towards Claire and Chris and boy does Chris looks so mad....I think he's beyond ticked at this moment. We walk to them slowly wondering if its safe.....Which I hope it was for our sakes. Chris nods and mumbles "We should talk inside" before turning and walking off with Claire and us nodding we agree following him making sure he doesn't brake anything in the process. )  
  
"Give me one very good reason why I shouldn't finish what he started?" Chris said as he sits in his recliner.  
  
"One because Jill will kill you for going to Jail and Two I will do the same BEFORE Jill." Claire said as she flops down on the lovseat.  
  
"This is Billy Coen. Billy this is Chris Redfield, Our S.T.A.R.S. Leader, Claire Redfield Chris' younger sister also in S.T.A.R.S., and Sherry Birkin Redfield, Claire helped during the Raccoon City incident." I say feeling silly to forget to introduce Billy as I sit beside him on the couch with Sherry to my other side.  
  
"Hi!" Sherry said smiling brightly.  
  
"Nice to meet you Billy" Claire said also smiling.  
  
"Hey." Chris said still thinking about Carlos and what he wanted to do to him.  
  
"Hello and its nice to meet you all as well." Billy replied as he sits back  
  
"Chris shouldn't you talk to Jill you're partner about this" Claire said looking at her older brother worried.  
  
"Yes." Chris said.  
  
( We watch as Claire jump up and run to the phone pressing one on speed dial. We then watch Chris stand and walk who knows where when we hear Claire yell at him. )  
  
"CHRISTPHER REDIFIELD!"  
  
( We turn our heads watching Chris mumble a lot of curse words under his breath as he sits back down in his seat. Billy raises his eyebrow at this but says nothing not wanting to face Claire's wrath which I think he made a smart choice by not saying anything because if Claire is anything like Chris we all know they have fighting blood in their veins. We hear Claire say "See ya in a few Jill." before hanging up Claire turns to us crossing her arms daring anyone to do what Chris did. Chris smirks at his younger sister who smirks right back at him. We hear a knock on the door that can only be one person, Jill Valentine. Now Jill lives a few doors down from us. Claire opens the door since she was standing before it and let a now very worried and also ticked off Jill Valentine inside. Jill nods in thanks to Claire as she walks fast to me making sure I'm alright. )  
  
"Chris we should do something! I mean look she's frightened! Becca thank god you know how to shoot a gun" Jill said to both me and her Boyfriend, Chris.  
  
"Jilly I would be glad to do so but the problem is I can't. We all already been through hell and back. And I don't want anything to happen to Becca....Or any of you." Chris said with a worried tone.  
  
( We see Jill sighs and sits down on the arm of Chris' recliner. But I do agree with both of them and thank god I do know how to shoot a gun. I look to Billy as he stands and walks to the window looking out as he crosses his arms. Chris and Jill look at him since he's been quiet this whole time. )  
  
"Billy this is Jill Valentine, Chris' Girlfriend." I say shakly.  
  
( Billy turn and nods his head as a hello as Jill do the same. )  
  
"Who was that guy?" Billy said looking at us.  
  
"Carlos Oliveira, Age- 21, Used to work for U.B.C.S. Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service, which is a rescue force comprised mainly of war criminals and exiled soldiers. Kinda of like S.T.A.R.S. with the rescue thing but we don't have war criminals and exiled soldiers." Jill said in one breath.  
  
"Hmm.....I see." Billy said as he turned back to the window.  
  
"Who are you working for Billy?" Jill asked.  
  
"I was a former Marine Second Lieutenant." Billy answered her.  
  
"Oh wow" Claire said.  
  
"I remember Becca asking me to help her set you free....But I couldn't believe what happened to be true. She told me you was outwardly blunt and cynical, but have a strong sense of justice and will not commit a dishonest act." Chris said looking thoughtful as I blush some at that.  
  
( I look at Sherry who has been awfully quiet while advoding Billy's eyes I hug the little girl softly since she fell asleep on me. I look at Claire who winks at me remembering what I told her and Sherry before. This one question plaques my mind I know I won't rest till I find out what happened to them. )  
  
"Claire can I ask you something?" I ask Claire.  
  
"Yeah Becca?" Claire said  
  
"I noticed that while I was running you and Sherry wasn't following me why is that?" I said worried that I wouldn't like the answer.  
  
"Carlos brought some buddies so I single handly beat the crap outta them! No one messes with me and gets away with it." Claire said  
  
( I look at Chris and see his dark blue eyes grow colder. Jill noticed this but before she could react Chris stood up we all look at Chris. )  
  
"I will only say this once....If he or anyone else ever touches you four (meaning the women and Sherry) I will personally arrest them and make their lives a living hell. And I expect you come and tell me. Am I clear?" Chris said in the tone Claire used earlier.  
  
"Yes Chris." Jill said bravely.  
  
"Yes Chris" Claire said  
  
"Yes" I say softly  
  
"Ok." Sherry said a little shaken since she never seen Chris this mad before plus with Chris' tone she had woken up.  
  
"Mind if I help?" Billy said turning away from the window  
  
"Sure" Chris said  
  
"We have vistors." Billy said as he walks away from the window walking towards me but stopping as he turns and crosses his arms.  
  
( Chris sighs and opens the door seeing cops he nods his head as a hello still ticked off. Jill, Claire, Sherry and myself hope that Chris won't do anything he will regret.....I pray that this will be over soon. )  
  
"Yes?" Chris said calmly which is amazing.  
  
"Mr. Redfield we are here to talk to Miss. Redfield, Miss Birkin, Miss. Chambers, and that man over there." Officer Shore said.  
  
"Come in" Chris said as he moved out of the way.  
  
( Jill sitting in Chris' spot has her arms crossed watching them like a hawk. Chris walks back to Jill placing his hand softly on her shoulder as he stands by her. Both Officers look at the couple a bit scared since they know what they been through the the Umbrella incident. Officer Cross takes out a pad and a pen just for statments. )  
  
"State your name for the records." Officer Cross said  
  
"Claire Redfield." Claire said  
  
"Sherry Birkin Redfield." Sherry answered them.  
  
"Rebecca Chambers." I said.  
  
"Billy Coen" Billy said  
  
"We got a call from Mr. Oliveira saying he got beaten up by Mr. Coen for wanting to talk to his girlfriend Miss. Chambers and that Miss. Redfield threatened him." Officer Shore said to us.  
  
( It felt like my heart stopped I paled some which they noticed I stood up behind Billy looking at the Officers with my blue eyes. And I think I scared them some. )  
  
"I am NOT with that jerk! Nor will I ever will be." I said upset  
  
"Leave her alone she's been through enough already." Billy said jumping to my defense and I thanked god for him too.  
  
"Mr. Coen you assulted Mr. Oliveira at a Mall. We should arrest you for that" Officer Shore said to Billy which made my heart stop for the second time.  
  
"Well Officer did this Mr. Oliveira tell you that he pulled Miss. Chambers roughly against a wall then flung her away when I was the only person came to help her? You need to get your facts straight BEFORE you try and arrest me." Billy said  
  
"Err....No he didn't mention that." Officer Cross said  
  
"Then I suggest you get out of my house before I arrest YOU for making accusions towards Mr. Coen" Chris said in that tone he used with us earlier.  
  
"Yes Sir." Both Officers said and walked quickly out of the house.  
  
"Whimps!" Jill said  
  
"I agree and I thought we had tough Officers at RPD.....Go figure" Claire said rolling her eyes  
  
"Recca hun you should lay down you look really pale." Jill said worried  
  
"Ok" I said as I started to walk towards the stairs of course Billy was helping me  
  
( Claire, Chris, Jill and Sherry thought it would be best to sit downstairs talking on what they will do. I wonder why this had to happen to me. I directed Billy as he helped me walk to my room. But I know I will not have to worry anymore about his safety since I know he's safe. I sit on my bed as Billy takes the desk chair and puts it in front of my but a few inches back I look at him quietly knowing he has a question on his mind so I wait. )  
  
"He didn't seriously hurt you did he?" Billy asked me with a worried tone in his voice.  
  
"No at least nothing is broken but I think there will be some bruises." I say  
  
( I watch as Billy nod it seems to me he has changed over the 2 years I haven't seen him. I move some of my brown bangs away from my eyes. )  
  
"Thank you Billy truly you saved my life." I say to him softly  
  
"Rebecca you don't have to thank me.....I did it because I know you would have done the same if you was in my shoes." Billy said as he looked at me.  
  
( As we look at each other I see something that I never seen before.....Is it love? I wonder if he feels for me as I do for him? But I'm gonna find out some way or another )  
  
"Umm.....Billy can I ask you something?" I say quietly  
  
"Yeah?" Billy said  
  
"Why are you here?" I ask  
  
"Because I wanted to see you.....I had to get enough money to move but it took a while since my background.....I worked little jobs making what I could. Took a long time but I made it....Finally" Billy said  
  
"Do you love me?" I whisper  
  
"Yes.....I wanted to be close to you. You are the only person I trusted while we was in that nightmare" Billy said quietly  
  
"I love you too" I said as I wrap my arms around his neck hugging him  
  
( I felt him hug me back softly as he whispers "I love you too" in my ear softly. Even though I won one small battle I know I will have another one soon. But this battle I won't fight alone.....I have Billy, Chris, Jill, Sherry, Claire, Leon, and Barry who I know will fight by my side. I love my friends dearly after all they are my family.....My only family. As Billy help me lay down so I can rest I know that whatever tomorrow brings I have a feeling that we all will be ready because whatever hurts us makes us stronger....I believe this after what we've been through and I also believe that my heart will win because love always conqure all. )  
  
~*~Ok theres the second Chapter. I'm soooooooooo sorry that it took so long but I had to work early in the morning. *looks around* Shall I continue? If so let me know and throw some ideas my way. =D much thanks.~*~ 


	3. Nothing Will Stop My Happiness

Rebecca's Heart  
  
~*~I still don't own RE or Billy and Rebecca =(. But hey we can all dream. As I type this story it comes to me. Still sorry Carlos fans. This story will continue to be in Rebecca's POV. On with the story! Please no flames.~*~  
  
~*~Special Thanks~*~  
  
~Chiren_Decimal- Thank you! I hope you enjoy the ending when you beat the game. It's something new writing about how someone feel in their P.O.V. its cool.  
  
~BlizzardAngel- I won't abandon this story just to put you're mind at ease. I hate it too when they leave Characters like that when its getting good.  
  
~*~End of Special Thanks~*~  
  
~*~Chapter 3- Nothing Will Stop My Happiness~*~  
  
( I slowly open my eyes wondering how long I slept. I noticed that the room was dimly lit I watch as Billy, my love, slowly wake from his slumber. I glace at my clock it read 7:04 A.M. in its bright red numbers. I slept all night! Thats something new. I sit up slowly as Billy helps me )  
  
"Thanks" I say  
  
"Welcome" Billy said  
  
( I stand with Billy's help feeling sore but a hot bath will cure that. I walk in my bathroom as Billy walks downstairs to the kitchen to get coffee I suppose. I lay down in the now steaming hot bathtub feeling the soreness disappear. My mind cannot help but wonder about yesterday's events. I can't believe that Carlos would stoop that low telling Officers that I was his....urgh....girlfriend. I hate controling men like that...In my mother's words "Controling Pigs!" and thats one thing I agree with my mom. I sigh as I climb out the tub wrapping a dark green towel around me before draining the water. I figure I shouldn't keep them waiting if they are waiting for me to eat. I laugh softly as I walk out of my bathroom to my dresser and closet taking out the clothes and shoes I need. Now I don't have a lot of clothes like Claire and Jill but I do go shopping for myself every once in a while I'll admit that. I quickly dry off and dress fast then my shoes are on. I'm wearing a baby blue shirt, black jeans and white nikes. I know I mostly dress in green but this is the outfit Claire and Jill picked out for me on my 20th Birthday. I must say they do shop well. I brush my short hair before leaving my room. I walk slowly downstairs careful not to fall I quietly walk in the kitchen seeing Billy, Claire, Chris, Jill and Sherry sitting down. )  
  
"Morning Becca!" Claire said happily  
  
"Morning everyone" I say softly as I sit at my seat looking down at my breakfast as a chrous of morning is exchanged.  
  
( I smile softly to them as I slowly begin to eat my thoughts are still dwelling on the past events. I hope and pray that nothing will happen. I don't wish to see my comrades and family to get hurt because of this. This will plaque my mind so much. I refuse to relive another nightmare and I won't let some creep scare me to death. As I finish breakfast Billy took our plates to the sink before sitting back down sipping coffee. I smile softly in thanks to him which he gives me back a little smile. I look towards Jill. )  
  
"Umm......Can I talk to you Jill outside?" I ask  
  
"Sure Becca" Jill said  
  
"Be careful Jill....Becca. I don't want anything to happen to either of you." Chris said in a worried tone.  
  
( Claire agrees as she sips her coffee. Sherry long since ran upstairs to beat Final Fantasy 7 I believe. Jill and myself nod as I look in Billy's eyes knowing what he wanted to say that to be careful as well I gave him a small smile before standing and walking with Jill outside for a little walk. )  
  
"Whats on you're mind Becca?" Jill said  
  
( I tell Jill what I told Claire and Sherry at the Mall (See chapter one) and filled her in on what actually happened. Jill nodded throughout the whole story. )  
  
"Jill I'm afraid that I might lose Billy to this." I say with a glint of tears in my eyes  
  
"From what you told me and what I've seen...He seems to be a strong person to put up with anything and will stay by your side no matter what." Jill said softly to me  
  
"I know Jill and thank you for listening to me." I said with a small smile  
  
"You're Welcome" Jill said smiling  
  
( I don't know what happened the next moment we was walking back when we saw this black van with no windows come at us. Jill and I gasp as we started to run as fast as we can back to the house. I cried out as someone tackled me from behind. I saw Jill stop and try to run back to me but a shot was fired at her from her attempts she cursed a bit as she dodged another bullet and called out to me that she will come after me before I saw nothing but darkness. )  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
( I slowly open my blue eyes not knowing where I was. I saw the last person I would want to see...Carlos. )  
  
"Why?" I whisper  
  
"If I can't have you NO one will" Carlos told me  
  
( I winch slightly from the rawhide tied around my small wrists. I wish I never left home and I wish that I never left the safty of Billy's arms. I spit in Carlos' face and kick him right between his legs when he came near me and end up getting backhanded hard.)  
  
"Never do that again!" Carlos said to me angry  
  
"I hope Billy and Chris comes to tear you apart!" I said through clinched teeth feeling blood roll down the side of my right chin.  
  
"That will never happen my love" Carlos said  
  
"You will wish you never started this when Chris and Billy gets through with you, you jerk! I will NEVER ever love someone like you!" I said looking brave  
  
"We shall see and then you'll be mine" Carlos said  
  
( I watch as Carlos leave slamming the door. I let out a sigh happy that he's gone. I wanted to vomit, and somehow controlled myself. I knew I had to stay calm, think clearly. I will be ready for a chance to escape and get home....somehow. Fear bit into the very marrow of my bones, I was almost afraid of being left alone in the dark, with the rodents and spiders. But as I thought about it I would rather be alone than with that creep. I could barely breathe, as the sensation felt like being buried alive.I passed the next five minutes to scream my throat raw. )  
  
"Billy" I whispered inthe darkness  
  
( I had barely mastered that ordeal when something skittered nearby, and fresh hysteria washed throughout me. Sure I battled countless Zombies and such but I never liked little rodents...plus sad to say at least I had a gun to defend myself against those monsters. I failed widly, in an effort to break free, but the bounds on my hands and ankles only tightened, chewing more deeply, more cruelly, into my flesh. I finally persuaded myself to lie stil, to breathe deeply, despite the moldering stink of this place, to think. )  
  
"Man this stinks..." I whisper to myself  
  
~*~Switches over to Billy's POV for the moment~*~  
  
( I left the horse far back into the woods, reins dangling, and picked my way back to the edge of the clearling. I had used every bit of strength to hold Chris Redfield back. I will admit that I was ticked off too and I'm sure I would have done the same thing if I was in his shoes. There was a light burning inside the tent, and I could see the shadows of three men insid, playing cards. Two more stood guard outside the shack, arguing between themselves, and there was another with Carlos, near the cook fire. They had Rebecca, I had no doubt about that, and it was no great mental leap to figure out that she was inside the cabin. I also knew that she was relatively safe, for the moment at least. As long as he stayed alive, she would too. If, on the other hand, he was killed, then Chris Redfield and his gang will finish this. )  
  
'Moron' I thought bitterly towards the man called Carlos.  
  
( I closed my eyes briefly. I'd delt with other situations like one many times, but there had never been quite so much at stake before. Somewhere in the distance, a wolf howled. Carlos raised his head at the sound, and a spark spiraled into the fire as he tossed down a cheroot. I sigh to myself; I suppose this man feared wolves, feared some other things as well. I moved back into the shelter of the trees. The horses were in a ramuda well back of the tent; he would start a small stampede, I decided, and proceed from there. )  
  
'This should be fun' I thought  
  
( The horses were easy to spook; he found a piece of dried wood on the ground, plunged it into a spill of pitch of oozingout of a big pine, and struck a match to it. I flung the flaming brand into the middle of the improvised corral, Indian-style, and widespread consternation ensued. The animals tore down the ropes and scattered in every direction, terrified, but unhurt. Carlos broke into a run, though he moved with peculiar limping hop, and the card players in the tent scrambled for the flap, but they were too slow, too frantic. Several of the escaping horses passed too close, and brought the canvas roof down onto the men's heads. While they failed and bellowed curses, prayers and imprecations, the latern must have tiped over, spilling kerosene and flame, because the tent went up in a memorable whoosh. After that, the boys inside grew more enterprising, and erupted through the burning sides, howling and rolling in the dirt to extinguish the scattered tounges of fire on their clothing. Carlos and Vance (the other guy) were busy trying to catch the horses, and the other two had abandoned their latern on an outcropping of rock next to the cabinto bolt into the heart of chaos. I made for the door of the shack, the Military Police Handgun with a scope attached I still have from our last battle, is at home in my left hand as any of my fingers. I waited in the shadows, my back pressed against the wall of the shed. )  
  
"Damnit, you idots," Carlos roared, "He's here-he's someplace looking for the woman!"  
  
( I smiled grimly, cocked my Military Handgun. )  
  
'You're move, moron' I thought  
  
"Find him, damnit!" Shouted Carlos running in six directions at once. "He'll head for the cabin!"  
  
( Nobody seemed to be paying much mind to their leader's commands; bullets flew in all direstions, and I wasn't particularly worried about out- thinking this tribe of idiots. Hell, left to themselves, they'd kill each other. No, it was the steep slope looming above the shack that troubled him; stones, dislodged by all the shootin, were already tumbling down like hail, pounding at the flimsy roof. Sweat broke out on my upper lip as I made my way quickly along the cabin wall toward the door. )  
  
'Hold on, Rebecca,' he thought 'Hold on.'  
  
~*~End of Billy's P.O.V.~*~  
  
( I didn't waste a moment wondering about the thunderous downpour battering the roof over my head; I believe I knew what was happening. All that gunplay out there had loosened stones and dirt already undermined by years of digging and blasting. I was about to be buried alive, and with my hands and feet still bound, so I was helpless to escape. All the same, I was going to try. I rolled off the stinking mattress onto the splintery, debris- strewn floor, sat up, and tried to inch my way in the direction of the door. The problem was, I didn't know exactly where the door was, since the cabin was dark as the inside of a tyrant's belly. Billy was out there somewhere; I knew that much, and he was most likely alone. Carlos and the others could easily kill him, but I highly doubt that, from what we been through. Hope and dismay did battle in my mind, equally weighted. It was just happening as I said it would. Billy, the predator until now, had deliberatly made himself the prey. For me. I bent double on that filth- strewn floor, eyes squeezed shut. The pain spawned by the mere prospect of Billy's capture or death death was a thousand times what I felt in my wrists and ankles, where the rawhide strips were digging deeper with ever passing moment. Stones continued to hammer at the roof, and several fell through, chattering on the wooden floor. I screamed, and in the same moment, the door sprang open, spilling thin light and a stumbling Billy over the threshold. )  
  
'Oww' I thought  
  
( Without another word, Billy leaned down,closed his right arm around my waist, and hauled me to mt feet. When I tripped, Billy realized that my ankles were bound, as well as her wrists, and hoisted me against his side like an armload of books. Under any other circumstances, I would have protested volubly, for the position was most uncomfortable, and it didn't help that Billy's Handgun was in his free hand, mere inches from my head. It spat bullets even as the hillside rolled down behind them with a deafening roar. The air was so full of dust and dirt that I choked on every breath. Some twenty feet from the shack--I didn't need to look back to know the place was crushed to splinters by then--Billy set me on the ground softly before kneeling down to cut the ties from my hands and feet with a pocket knife. Then, talking my elbow softly as he pulled me to my feet again he told me to run which I did. )  
  
"The others..." I said as I ran, heedless of the bands of pain left on my flesh by the rawhide tides.  
  
"Damn the others," Billy retorted "Keep running."  
  
( Thunder rolled beneath the land, as if pursuing us, raising a fog of dirt all around, and we kept going, long past the point of collapse. Through the noise, I could hear, just faintly, the confused cries of the men we left behind. I felt as through my heart would burst from the exertion when Billy finally lunged to the ground taking me with him, covering me with his body. The worst of it camethen, the terrible tremors beneath the grass and topsoil, beneath the layers of rock and clay, seemed to crack the surface like an eggshell. I lay there beneath Billy, certainwe were about to die after all. Maybe it was a minute later, maybe it was an hour, but the blessed silence came at last. Billy rolled over onto his back and stared up at the star-strewn sky, I alternately choked and sobbed. )  
  
"You could have been killed" I cried  
  
( Billy sat up, drew me into his arms, kissed the top of my head. )  
  
"But I wasn't, and neither were you. Come on." Billy said as he got to his feet and pulled me after him. "We'd better find that blasted horse and get you out of here before Carlos figures out that we aren't under that pile of dirt."  
  
"How did you know?" I coughed, as Billy gave a low whistle through his teeth.  
  
"When Jill got back , she told us you was gone Me, Jill, Chris, Claire and Leon we followed them since they didn't get far and several Police Officers followed us and the Vanfrom a safe distance." Billy said pointing to the S.W.A.T. Officers and S.T.A.R.S. Memembers going towards the site.  
  
( The spotted horse came out of the brush just then, reins dangling, saddle slightly askew. Billy securing the saddle and helping me up into it before swinging behind me. His arms were strong around me as he gripped the reins. Billy spurred the pinto into a lope, and his embrace tightened a little. He never cease to amaze me, first the Piano and now able to ride a horse...wow. I turned to look up in his dusty face. )  
  
"I was scared" I confessed, in a small voice.  
  
( Billy smiled softly at me and kissed the tip of my nose )  
  
"You are brave Rebecca. Just goes to show you that you're a smart female." Billy replied  
  
"Do you think Carlos is alive?" I ventured even though I didn't really care for the man but at one point of time he was my friend.  
  
"I couldn't be that lucky," Billy answered dryly. Then he leaned a little kiss on my left ear. "Right now, I've got to get you home."  
  
( I rested the back of my head against his shoulder then, too worn out to talk or even think beyond the simplest things, like keeping my seat on the horse. We rode for who know how long until we stopped and saw Jill dressed in her S.T.A.R.S. Uniform she smiled happy to know I was safe as Billy dismounted before softly pulling me down in his arms as I wrap my arms around his neck happy to be with him once more. Jill walked to us stpping close.)  
  
"I'm sorry Becca....that I wasn't able to stop them from taking you." Jill said sadly  
  
"Jill its ok. I'm glad you did what you done to get me back safely. Thank you both." I said to her and Billy  
  
( Still in Billy's arms I hug Jill softly as she hugs me back softly. I wouldn't trade anything in the world for this. I'm happy that I know the people I know and learned the things that I went through. I wrap my arms back around Billy's neck letting the sleepiness overcomes me. )  
  
~*~Ok I'm gonna stop right there so its not really a cliffy lol. I hope that you enjoyed Chapter 3 as Chapter 4 is soon coming out. I must say that this chapter is good. So tell me what y'all think. I will let you know what happens to Carlos and the other 'idiots' heh. Thank you for reveiwing!~*~ 


	4. Rebecca Vs Carlos in Court

Rebecca's Heart  
  
~*~I don't own RE and its Characters. As I promised here is the 4th Chapter ^_^. I hope you enjoy this. Please no flames. On with the story! Oh and one more thing I have no idea what I'm typing when I type the courtroom....it just comes to me~*~  
  
~*~Special Thanks~*~  
  
Thank you everyone who reviewed or read it without reviewing. XD Much thanks.  
  
~*~End of Special Thanks~*~  
  
~*~Chapter 4- Rebecca Vs. Carlos in Court~*~  
  
( I wake once more finding myself at home....and clean. I sit up slowly as Jill enters my room with a trey with breakfast on it. I smile softly to Jill who smiles back at me as she sets the trey softly on my lap. I look at Jill as she sits down. )  
  
"I cleaned your wounds with Claire's help if thats what you're wondering." Jill said softly.  
  
"Yeah thats one thing I was wondering about." I say  
  
"Chris is furious with Carlos and talked with me. We have decided to discharge Carlos and bring him to court. Chris says it would be best." Jill says looking at me.  
  
"Ok." I say quietly but can't help but worry  
  
( I lived all my life sheltered by my mom and my friends. But even now as I sit here and think, perhaps this is the best way to get Carlos off my back once and for all. I refuse to run. I refuse to let Carlos rule my life, I once wasn't afraid of 'Controling pigs'. Once I finish my breakfast I hand the trey back to Jill who takes it and holds it.)  
  
"When do we go to court?" I ask Jill  
  
"Tomorrow morning. Chris said the sooner the better and I suppose he's right. The faster we get this done the sooner our lives will return to normal." Jill answered  
  
"Where's Billy?" I said quietly and embarassed  
  
"Well.....Chris wants him to join S.T.A.R.S. Can't say I don't blame him can't find many former Marine Second Lieutenant thats nice like him. I believe Chris wants to put you two as Partners." Jill said to me smiling  
  
"Thats the best news I've heard." I say also smiling.  
  
"Well I better go downstairs before Chris sends a search party to find me. Get some more rest for tomorrow Becca, you'll need it" Jill said to me before walking out my room door closing it softly.  
  
( I lay back on my bed sighing softly as I look up at the ceiling letting some tears fall softly down my cheeks. Finally I will be free of this. 'Finally' I thought as I fell into another deep slumber. But I didn't hear Billy come in and sitting down by my bedside where Jill was sitting at looking down at me. )  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
( Chris, Jill, Barry, Leon, Claire, Sherry and Billy was sitting behind me in the Court House. I kept my head up high since I made that promise to myself last night. We all stand when the Judge walks from his office to his seat. )  
  
"You may sit" Judge said  
  
( Everyone in the courtroom sat down looking at the Judge. )  
  
"Mr. Masters please start with your opening comments." Judge said  
  
( Carlos' Lawyer stood up beside him and looked at everyone before saying anything )  
  
"Your honor and people of the jury. These people threatened and actually beat up my client just for wanting to speak with his girlfriend. Their counter suit against my client is serious at the least. But we will prove that soon enough" Mr. Masters said with a smirk as he sat down.  
  
( My lawyer, Mrs. Johnson stood up from my side and walked to the jury smiling softly at them. )  
  
"Some things were said and done by my Client's friends. What they did was wrong but throughout this hearing, you will be told the reason why they did them. There are reasons why Rebecca Chambers ran from Mr. Oliveira and I'm sure most of you agree that had you been in my client's position, you would have done the same." Mrs. Johnson smiled softly once more before taking her place beside me once more.  
  
"Mrs. Johnson, please call up your first witness." Judge said  
  
"I call upon Claire Redfield, your honor." Dawn (Mrs. Johnson) said  
  
( Claire stood and walked to the stand she swore to tell the truth before sitting down. I look at Claire who looked back at me winking before looking at Dawn smiling polietly to the older woman. )  
  
"Miss. Redfield, What happened yesterday after dinner?" Dawn asked Claire  
  
"Me, Rebecca and Sherry went to the mall to shop." Claire said  
  
"What happened after you finished your shopping Miss. Redfield?" Dawn asked  
  
"Call me Claire please....Well...when we came out from Hello Kitty we saw Carlos walking our way. I told him to get to the point before I knock his lights out." Claire said  
  
"Alright Claire. Why did you say such a thing?" Dawn asked  
  
"I don't like the guy and he always flurts with other women at work. I mean come on now he's a controling pig. And I don't want my best friend getting hurt because of him" Claire said a bit angry  
  
"Umm...Ok. What happened after that." Dawn asked kinda scared of Claire's mood  
  
"He sent two jerks to block me and Sherry from running after Rebecca so I taught them a lesson about that and ran outside just in time with Sherry to see Mr. Coen beat Carlos up." Claire smirk at that.  
  
"Can you point out Mr. Coen for the jury Claire?" Dawn asked  
  
"Sure. He's right there." Claire said as she points to Billy behind Becca.  
  
"How long have you known Mr. Oliveira, Claire?" Dawn asked  
  
"Umm....Let me think on that one....about 2-3 years now." Claire said a thoughtful look on her face  
  
"Did you ever see Mr. Oliveira hurt Miss. Chambers before?" Dawn asked afraid what the answer might be  
  
"Yes, I have." Claire said  
  
"No further questions your honor" Dawn said as she sits down beside me taking note how furious Billy, Chris and the S.T.A.R.S. Members.  
  
'I don't blame them. It was a shock to me mostly' I thought sadly  
  
"Mr. Masters your witness" Judge said  
  
( From the corner of my eye I see Mr. Masters stand and walk to Claire who has this glint in her eyes. )  
  
"Is it alright if I call you Claire?" David (Mr. Masters) asked  
  
"Yeah, I guess" Claire said looking at David with suspicion in her dark blue eyes.  
  
"When did you ever see my client hurt Miss. Chambers, Claire?" David asked  
  
"I was walking back to the S.T.A.R.S. Office and heard a small cry. Of course I went to check it out and saw Carlos punch Rebecca in her chest which made me furious and still does." Claire said now with anger in her eyes once more.  
  
( I stopped listening to David once Claire said that. I never did like that guy anyway. I watch as Claire step down from the stand glaring at Carlos as she does so. I look up and see Billy now walking to the stand swearing to tell the truth....Good luck Billy as I 'tune' back in just to hear what Billy have to say. )  
  
"How long have you known my client Mr. Coen?" David asked  
  
"I didn't and I don't want to" Billy said looking at David to Carlos then back to David once more with his icy blue eyes.  
  
"Would you like if someone came to you and beat you up Mr. Coen?" David asked  
  
"No" Billy said  
  
"Why did you beat up my client, Mr. Coen?" David asked  
  
"Because he was hurting Rebecca" Billy said calmly as possible  
  
"How long have you known Miss. Chambers?" David asked  
  
"About a week and a half" Billy said knowing where this was going  
  
"And now you just show up in her life when my client ask her out. Where have you been all this time?" David asked  
  
"Working my tail off to get money to move here" Billy said  
  
"Who did you work for?" David asked  
  
'Oh crap.....He knows...That jerk knows about Billy's past!' I thought  
  
"I was a former Marine Second Lieutenant" Billy said  
  
"I have no further questions" David said as he walked back to Carlos and sat down  
  
"Mr. Coen...You would do anything for Miss. Chambers right...I mean protect her." Dawn asked Billy as she walked to him  
  
"Yes and call me Billy" Billy said his voice calmer now  
  
"When you found out that Miss. Chambers was taken what did you do?" Dawn asked and nodded  
  
"I went after her by myself" Billy said  
  
"Why didn't you want any help Billy?" Dawn asked  
  
"I thought it would be best if I went after her myself then to endanger anyone else" Billy said  
  
"That would be wise. Are you in love with my client Billy?" Dawn asked  
  
"Yes" Billy said as he looked at me and I smile softly to him before he looked back at Dawn  
  
"I have no further questions, your honor" Dawn said  
  
( Billy walked back to his seat but touched my shoulder softly when he sat down. )  
  
"I would like to call Christopher Redfield to the stand" Dawn said  
  
( I watch as Chris stand and walk to the stand swearing before he sat down )  
  
"Do you think of Rebecca as a younger sister, Mr. Redfield?" Dawn asked  
  
"Yes and call me Chris please" Chris said. Dawn nodded to call him Chris  
  
"Why is that Chris?" Dawn asked  
  
"She doesn't have any family left....plus when she joined S.T.A.R.S. we're like family...sad to say we're all we got." Chris said  
  
"Who's we?" Dawn asked  
  
"Me, Jill, Claire, Leon, Sherry, Barry and his family....Carlos...at the time" Chris said  
  
"Where does Billy fit into all of this?" Dawn asked  
  
"He saved Rebecca's life 2 years ago" Chris said  
  
"Is this the first time you met Billy?" Dawn asked  
  
"Yes" Chris said  
  
"Was the first visit pleasent?" Dawn asked  
  
"No because Rebecca came home hurt" Chris said  
  
"Did Billy seem mad to you?" Dawn asked  
  
"From what I noticed he kept his anger in well" Chris said  
  
"When the Officers came to your house that night what happened?" Dawn asked  
  
"Rebecca turned really pale when Officer Shore said Carlos was Rebecca's Girlfriend. Rebecca then cried out that she wasn't and Billy jumped to her defense." Chris said  
  
"What did Billy say?" Dawn asked  
  
"He said that Leave her alone she's been through enough already" Chris said with his very good memory  
  
"Did the Officers say anything to Billy and if they did what was it?" Dawn asked  
  
"Yes, One of the Officers said and I quote 'Mr. Coen you assulted Mr. Oliveira at a Mall. We should arrest you for that'" Chris said  
  
"Did Billy say anything back?" Dawn asked  
  
"Yeah he said and again I quote 'Well Officer did this Mr. Oliveira tell you that he pulled Miss. Chambers roughly against a wall then flung her away when I was the only person came to help her? You need to get your facts straight BEFORE you try and arrest me'" Chris said  
  
"Is that when you jumped in?" Dawn asked  
  
"Yeah I told them to get out of my house before I arrest them for making accusions towards Billy." Chris said  
  
"No further questions" Dawn said before sitting down  
  
( David stood walking to Chris. I noticed that Chris was glaring at David silently saying that 'What do you want' something like that. I laugh mentally since David looked scared of Chris who's really sweet. )  
  
"What did you want to do to my client once you heard the news when your sister came home?" David asked  
  
"I wanted to send him to hell for all the crap he pulled" Chris said angry as he now glared at Carlos  
  
"What is your rank in S.T.A.R.S.?" David asked  
  
"Leader" Chris said now looking at David  
  
"Do you have a partner?" David asked  
  
"Jill Valentine" Chris said daring him to say something about Jill  
  
"Is it a business relationship?" David asked  
  
'He dug his own grave' I thought bitterly  
  
"She's my girlfriend" Chris said annoyed  
  
( Sad to say I 'tune' back out. I hate to see Chris this way. A little while later Chris was still glaring coldly at David as he walked to Jill taking her hand softly in his once more.)  
  
"I call Rebecca Chambers to the stand" David said  
  
( I stand from my chair then walked to the stand swearing to tell the truth before sitting down looking at everyone who has their eyes on me now. I look at David with my blue eyes thats somewhat like Billy's but lighter and more friendly next to his icy blue. Which I do love about his eyes. Unfourtally I had to 'tune' back in to answer his questions.)  
  
"Did my client hurt you after those two times?" David asked  
  
"Yes....He backhanded me at that cabin" I said as I hear Billy growl low in his throat  
  
"Did he do anything else?" David asked  
  
"Yes...." I said quietly still afraid  
  
"What did he do?" David asked clueless  
  
"He...almost raped me and told me if I ever said something then he would not only rape me and hurt me but kill me since I keep saying no" I said as tears come down my pale cheeks remembering that day clearly.  
  
~*~Beginning of Rebecca's Flashback~*~  
  
( I was in the copy room in New RPD coping something about a case when I heard the door open and close thinking it was Claire I continued my work....Until I felt someone...no.....some man touch my breasts, I gasp in shock then cried out in pain as he flung me on the couch in the room. I finally look up and saw Carlos walking to me slowly. )  
  
"Leave me alone please!" I cried out  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk Becca" Carlos said darkly as he climbed on top of me  
  
"No!" I cried trying to get him off of me but failing terribly  
  
( I continue my struggle as he put my arms above my head holding me with one hand as he used his other to touch me. I cried out then kick him hard making him get off me, I run to the other side of the room watching him closly.)  
  
"You will be mine Rebecca. And if you tell anyone this not only will I rape you I will kill you." Carlos said before walking out of the room  
  
( I ran and locked the door before falling to my knees crying my heart out never wanting to expierence that again...)  
  
~*~End of Rebecca's Flashback~*~  
  
( I look at Billy tears still coming down my cheeks. I can see the anger and hurt in his eyes. I wish this was all over....I wish they would just send that jerk Carlos in jail for the rest of his life. I want so badly to be in Billy's arms right now since I know he won't do anything to me in the first place. I look at David since he remained quiet and he walked back to his seat shaking his head at the turn of events. I then look at Carlos who looks angry at me and I could have sworn that I saw in his eyes that he wanted my blood. I look back at Billy quickly just to get that look out of my brain.)  
  
"I would like to talk to Miss. Chambers alone in my office." Judge said  
  
( I look up at the Judge and nod before following him into his Office and taking a seat when he gestered to it )  
  
"Rebecca how old are you?" Judge said  
  
"I'm 20 years old sir" I said quietly but loud enough for him to hear me  
  
"When did that event take place?" Judge asked me  
  
"Last year around this time sir" I said  
  
"Rebecca did you tell your boss?" He asked me  
  
"No sir...If I did then Chris would probally have killed him sir" I said looking down at my small hands  
  
"True, I know Chris Redfield well. Since he came into my courtroom several times for different reasons. But you know Rebecca it seems to me that you want to be free of all of this" Judge said to me  
  
"I do sir...I don't want to keep living my life in fear" I said  
  
"I don't blame you. You are far to young to be going through this and I noticed how you keep your eyes mainly on Mr. Coen. I can tell that you feel a lot safer with him than you do with Carlos...Am I correct?" Judge asked me as he sat back in his chair  
  
"Yes sir, I do feel safe with Billy" I said feeling a bit better and calmer  
  
"Chris talked to me about Mr. Coen's past and well...I don't believe it either. I believe its time to go back in there to tell them my decesion" Judge said as he stands up and walks to me as I stand as well  
  
"Yes sir" I said  
  
"No need to worry anymore Rebecca trust me...I was starting to get that feeling anyway." Judge walked out of his Office and I followed him walking back to my seat next to Dawn as he took his place  
  
"Thinking about this has troubled me greatly. Carlos Oliveira I'm sentesing you to life in jail for assulting an Officer, Stripping you of your badge and gun, threatening and attempt of rape on Miss. Chambers.Court dismissed." Judge said as he slammed that wooden mallet of his on his desk before getting up and walking back in his office  
  
( I stand and turn around hugging Billy's neck happy. I buried my face softly in his neck not wanting to see Carlos anymore. I feel the others hug me as well happy. I look up at them smiling softly. )  
  
"Let's go home" I said  
  
( Everyone agrees with me as Billy holds my small hand walking out of the courtroom and down the stairs to Chris' Jeep and driving off leaving this nightmare behind for good. )  
  
~*~There's the 4th Chapter. I have no idea where this chapter was going. And I don't watch Court tv either. I'll get the next Chapter out soon which you would prob like better than this chapter anyway. Thanks for reading~*~ 


	5. A New Beginning and Shopping

Rebecca's Heart  
  
~*~I don't own RE0 or any of the characters. Here's the 5th Chapter ^_^. I hope you enjoy. And please no flames. Oh and thank you for those who read and review. Sorry if this took me so long but I had the dreaded Writers Block . ~*~  
  
~*~Chapter 5- A New Beginning and Shopping~*~  
  
( It's already been a week since the Court case and everything seems back to normal. Leon has been visting Claire everyday and the two seem close as ever. Chris has finally asked Jill to marry him and with joyful tears she accepted, which made Chris a very happy man. Sherry is happy for the two but still misses her parents greatly, but I have a feeling she will be very happy when Chris and Jill ask her if she wants to become their first child. For Barry and his family they are happy and well. As for me and Billy, we've spend a lot of time together at Chris and Claire's House since I still live there. I love spending every moment of my time with Billy. And plus he became a S.T.A.R.S. Member and my partner! I know we make a great team as Chris and Jill hinted several times already. As I walk downstairs my thoughts have been happy ones. )  
  
"Morning everyone." I say happily.  
  
"Morning Becca!" Claire say with this twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Morning" Billy says and after several more mornings are exchanged we finally eat breakfast  
  
( As the morning wears on, Billy and I decide to take a walk outside. I smile softly up at him as he holds my small hand in his. We look around at all the happy couples and now I can finally say I feel like one of them instead of being an outcast as I have always been and felt. )  
  
"Rebecca what are you doing next weekend?" Billy asked as he glances down at me  
  
"Nothing, why?" I say wondering  
  
"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" Billy asked  
  
"I would love to go with you" I say smiling happily  
  
( Now that I think about it, I forgot about the ball thats next weekend. I'm happy to say at least I have a date to the ball. But what am I going to wear? Oh....no...I sound like some school girl right before the Prom. Funny how I come up with some things. I glance up at Billy who's smirking down at me. I can't help but smile brightly back at him thinking how cute he looks. We pass various shops in Raccoon Commons and pass so many people. I gave Billy a tour of New Raccoon City and happy to say that he learns quickly. The sun begins to set as we walk back to the Redfield's Home talking lightly. But sometimes words don't need to be said. )  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
( The next evening me, Claire, and Jill decided to go look for a dress ahead of time. Sherry was playing Super Smash Bros. Melee with the guys and kicking their tails when we left the house. We decided to go to the Mall....The very Mall where that nightmare started a week ago. We walked in the Mall and into a dress shop thats not far from the entrence. Once we was in the store we went our own seperate ways to look for a fitting dress. I had to go to the petite women's section since I was so small. I laughed when Claire held up this one dress that was....ugly. I started going through the dresses looking at various ones. But I didn't like the revealing ones. Funny how the simple things make me remember Carlos....He wanted me to reveal the things I would NEVER reveal about my body. Billy, on the other hand just wanted me to be myself. Which I am gratful for. )  
  
"What about this one" I said as I held up this long dark green dress. The dress has longsleves, the front was not revealing and the back was the same as well. To me it looked like this was something for a wedding or what Princesses might wear.  
  
"Hey! That looks good" Claire said smiling  
  
"I agree. That dress suits you well." Jill said also smiling  
  
( I walk back to Jill and Claire the dress in my hands as I watch them pick out their dresses. Jill decided to buy a long sleeveless dark blue dress that the front was low but didn't show anything and the back was the same. Claire decided on a long spaghetti light blue dress (that matches her eyes) and a sparkly see through light blue wrap. We paid for our dresses and went home only to see Sherry and Billy getting money for beating Chris and Leon at Super Smash Bros. Melee they high five each other laughing. I laugh softly at this as Jill and Claire join me in as well. This is going to be a fun weekend.)  
  
~*~Okies sorry this one is short. The RPD Ball is up next!~*~ 


	6. A Ball To Remember

Rebecca's Heart  
  
~*~Sad to say yet again that I dun own RE or any of the guys -_-;; but hey we can all dream. Here's Chapter 6 ^_^. As for the Kiss that BlizzardAngel been asking for I was just waiting for the right moment ^_^ and I think its time. =D Enjoy. And pretty please no flames! (Sorreh about the loooong wait but meh school ish important but work isn't lol joking Ummm....Yeah.....On with the story....again ^_^~*~  
  
~*~Chapter 6- A Ball To Remember~*~  
  
( I look around the ballroom at all the elegant dancers. I let out a small surprise gasp as Billy leads me to the dance floor. I don't ever remember dancing in my life! )  
  
"Billy....I don't think I know how to dance." I said afraid I might make a fool of myself and our S.T.A.R.S. Department  
  
"Rebecca everything will be fine I promise" Billy said as he tried to ease my mind which was working quite well.  
  
( We reached the dance floor by this time. I place my hand softly on Billy's shoulder as he places his hand softly on my small waist. In my mind I kept thinking 'Breath in...Breath out. Let Billy lead the way.' over and over again. I noticed that Chris, Jill, Claire and Leon was dancing close to us. That made me feel a lot better and soon I forgot all my problems about dancing. It felt like to me...we've been dancing for years. I giggle as Billy twirls me around as a bright smile comes upon my lips. I never felt this happy before and I'm very thankful that I met Billy when I did.....That's why I always thank god for him and for giving me the strength to live my life one day at a time when Carlos was around. But you know.....'What only hurts us makes us stronger' and I believe in my heart that this is true....after going through those nightmares against Umbrella, bringing Umbrealla to their knees, and facing my own nightmares in my life after the destruction of Umbrella I can say that phrase to be true. But enough of thinking about this stuff I have fun to attend to with my friends. )  
  
"This is great Billy!" I yell over the booming loud music to talk to Billy who nods  
  
"Yeah!" Claire yells as she passes us by since Leon twirled her around which made me giggle  
  
( Chris laughs at his little sister as he hugs Jill closer to him which made her rest her head softly against his chest. I smile when I see Chris give Jill a soft kiss on her forehead. They look soooooo cute together. Okay now I sound so much like Claire. I rest my head against Billy's chest listening to his heartbeat and I'm surprised that I can hear it since the music is blaring so loudly in my ears. I didn't think the R.P.D would go this far but I don't think any of us is complaing as long as it doesn't come out of our pay checks. I feel Billy's arms tighten a bit around me but softly as he hugs me close I let out a content sigh and know that he can't hear me. I hear Billy laugh softly when I see Claire twirl by us once more having a blast. I look up at Billy who's looking down at me, as I look into Billy's eyes I don't see the cold icy blue eyes that he has I only see gentle ones whenever I'm around. It's funny how a cold man can be so gentle. I feel Bill's hand softly caressing my cheek softly, I had to close my eyes since his touch was so gentle. His lips meets mine as he kisses me softly. I wrap my arms around his neck as he kisses me deeper as I Wanna Love You Forever ( A/N: by Jessica Simpson ) starts to play. Neither one of us wanted to break that kiss but its better to come up for air then to drown as Barry says. I look into Billy's eyes and smile softly as he smiles back at me. We hear cheers around the ballroom which makes me blush and Billy shakes his head some still smiling. We hear Chris and Leon whoop with the other guys. I wrap my arms around Billy's neck as he kisses me once more. As I kiss him back I think that I will cherish this moment for the rest of my life. )  
  
~*~Billy's POV~*~  
  
'Rebecca deserves a better life then what she had. I'm glad that I came the right time when I did.'  
  
( I hug Rebecca closer to me once we break the kiss. I rub her back softly as I watch the other dancers/comrades dance to some slow song. I rest my cheek softly on Rebecca's forehead just before I feel her arms tighten around my neck but not tight enough to choke me. She's pretty strong for someone so small...I wish she realized this when that moron tried his crap with her. Well no more thinking about it when she's safe and sound with the gang )  
  
~*~Rbecca's POV~*~  
  
( As the night wears on I was starting to feel sleepy and I think Jill and Claire was feeling the same way. I look up at Billy who was looking back down at me and I think he somehow sensed my sleepyness since the guys started leading me, Claire and Jill from the dance floor. I shiver some once we reached outside the R.P.D. but I feel warmness around my shoulders and I see Billy's Tux coat. This simple gester makes me smile up at him as I hold the front of his coat softly in my right hand and hold Billy's hand with my left hand. As we walk down the steps to the rented van I felt like I was on air and for the first time in my life I felt that I was flying and what a wonderful feeling it is. I love this life. I love Billy with all of my heart and soul. And I love all my friends dearly. This is what I call what life is truly is all about. )  
  
~*~Soooooooo sorry about the short chapter but I haven't been to a dance in years. Plus with my work (Getting up early SUCKS!), studting and having a boyfriend I just didn't have time ::cries:: I love this story I truely do and I hope that you all have liked it. Let me know if y'all want more or something. ^_^ Night~*~ 


	7. Two Rings To Bind Them

Rebecca's Heart  
  
~*~Sad to say that I still don't own Billy or Rebecca :( Personally I wouldn't mind owning Billy ;) I beat RE0 again XD which I love the ending. I hope you enjoy this last chapter.And this is dedicated to all the wonderful reviewers who have stayed with me through this. I thank you deeply. Still in Becca's POV ^_~ Please no flames~*~  
  
~*~Chapter 7- Two Rings To Bind Them~*~  
  
~*~3 Months Earlier...~*~  
  
*I was sitting on my bed reading as Billy walks into my room. I look up seeing Billy leaning against my door smiling at me. I smile back at him as I close my book setting it down on the nightstand as Billy walks to me and sits by my side. I look into his Icy blue eyes with a curious expression on my face.*  
  
"Rebecca there is something I want to ask you" Billy says as he takes my small hands in his  
  
"Yes Billy?" I ask hoping he will say what I think he's going to say  
  
"I know I can't offer much but the only thing I can offer is my love for you. What I want to ask you is...Will you marry me Rebecca?" Billy says   
  
"Yes! I will marry you Billy" I say with tears in my eyes and a bright smile on my lips  
  
*Billy smiles back at me as he slips a ring on my finger. I look at the ring and thought it was beautiful since it has a gold band and a diamond thats just perfect. Not to big and not to small. I look back up at Billy who wipes my tears away before kissing me softly. When we pull away we can hear chears from the door. Turning I see the gang standing there with grins on their faces which makes me lightly blush.*  
  
"I hope I will be just as happly married as you Chris and Jill" I say as I hold Billy's hand in my lap looking at Chris and Jill  
  
"Becca you will love it and I know I do" Chris says as he puts his arm around Jill's waist   
  
"We know you will be really happy Becca" Jill says  
  
*I smile knowing somehow in my heart that they are right. Later that night me, Jill and Claire was sitting on the couch drinking Pepsi as we lightly chatted*  
  
"Who will be my maid of honor?" I ask  
  
"I vote Jill Redfield for that job!" Claire says  
  
"I second that vote" I say playing along with Claire  
  
"I accept the Maid of Honor. And I won't let you down" Jill says smiling to me  
  
"I'll be the best Bride's Maid! Plus I want to walk down the Isle with Leon. I bet he will look so cute in his tux" Claire says giggling  
  
"I'm drinking to the best Maid of Honor and Bride's Maid. Plus I think our guys will look good in anything but don't tell anyone that" Jill says as she holds her glass before us  
  
"Amen to that" I say lightly  
  
"I agree to these terms and we will be the best, perfect and most gorgous women at Becca's wedding!" Claire says as she lightly hits Jill's glass and drinks some of her soda  
  
*I watch as Jill drinks her soda as well and I must admit at least they aren't drunk plus I know they will keep their word.*  
  
"I know where to find the most beautiful dress that will look wonderful on you Becca" Jill says as me and Claire lean in to hear the details   
  
~*~3 Months Later...~*~  
  
*I stand before a full length mirror with Claire and Jill by my side. I smile brightly to them as I look at my elegant wedding dress. The dress has a lacy look but not revealing. The skirt makes me look like I'm floating as the top has beautiful designs of flowers. Now the dress is white and so is my shoes. I had to mentally giggle at that*  
  
"Becca you look beautiful!" Claire giggles  
  
"I'm so nervous though" I say as I turn looking at my best friends  
  
"Hun its not that bad. Chris was more nervous than I was at our wedding" Jill says with a smile   
  
"Chris is always like that Jill...Except when fighting zombies." Claire said proud of her older brother  
  
"I'll have to agree with Claire on that one Jill." I say with a smile   
  
"True but he's sweet as can be" Jill says   
  
*I smile as we made the last touch-ups on my lite make-up and fix my dress before walking out of the room. Jill wished me luck as she walked down the isle to she and Claire agreed that Jill would make a perfect Maid of Honor as Claire made a perfect bride's maid since she said she wanted to walk down the isle with Leon. Of course Claire and Jill drank to that (soda of course). I smile up at Barry as he walks to me with a big smile on his face as I loop my arm around his*  
  
"Thank you Barry for walking me down the isle and giving me away" I say lightly but have a joking tone in my voice  
  
"Becca I know that Billy will make a good husband and protecter of you. Hell, even Chris likes this kid. You two already proved that you can face anything by sticking together. Kid I'm proud to walk you down this isle today since I know your future is with him" Barry says before the music started playing  
  
"I'm thankful to have all of you in my life." I say smiling   
  
  
  
*I watch Sherry walk first throwing pink peddles on the ground then the bride maids walk down the isle smiling with their partners and split to the left and right staying standing. I look up at Barry and he nods to me before we walk down the isle. I smile softly to Billy who's watching my every move. I see Chris give me the thumbs up as he stands by Billy's side. When we reach the alter I lightly kiss Barry's cheek before he rests my hand on Billy's. The moment my hand rests on his it seems the moment went slowly. We both said our vows without messing up and our eyes never left each other. Well maybe twice when we got our wedding bands from Chris and Jill and to put them on. I hear the preacher say "You may now kiss the bride" I closed my eyes as Billy lightly but deeply kisses me. When we part our friends and family was cheering. I blush as we face them before walking down the isle and out the doors. Once outside I hug Jill and Chris first before hugging my other dear friends.*  
  
"Where are you planing to go on your honeymoon?" Jill asks me and Billy  
  
"I plan on taking Rebecca to Hawaii" Billy says as he puts his arm around my waist  
  
"I always wanted to go to Hawaii!" I say happy with much joy in my voice  
  
"I knew that would make you happy" Billy says to me as I hug him  
  
*I throw the flowers that I was holding over my back and saw when I turned that Claire caught them. I smile happly as Billy leads me to out Limo we turn and wave at them before climbing in. I wrap my arms around Billy's neck as he pulls me closer to him kissing me deeply and whispers 'I love you' in my ear softly when I rest my head on his shoulder. Through the window I could see the setting of the sun. Laying a hand on his heart, I timed it's beats to my own. And knew the truest magic was there.*  
  
Fin~  
  
*Sorry that this is so short but my writers block came back -_-;; But I hope you liked my story! ^_^ ::hugs a Billy plushie:: Heh Ja Ne everyone and have a lovely weekend  
  
~Love yaz~  
  
~Lily~ 


End file.
